


Всё было так

by Anonymous



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Кью приносит домой четвертого кота.





	Всё было так

Неизбежно.  
Это было неизбежно, и никто, никто не сумел бы это предотвратить. Даже Джеймс Бонд.  
Особенно — Джеймс Бонд.  
Джеймс вздыхает.

***  
Всё было так: котёнок плакал.  
Это был очень маленький и очень несчастный котёнок, и он громко мяукал у самого разверстого зева туннеля, ведущего в целый подземный город, ставший теперь пристанищем (кое-кто до сей поры думал, что — временным) отдела Кью.  
Кью подумал: придурки. Какие-то придурки решили, что котёнка можно оставить вот так, что тот отправится... что? ловить мышей?..  
Лучше бы утопили.  
Серьёзно.  
Вот таких вот котят следовало бы топить, потому что умирать на улице от голода и холода — чудовищно. Кью как-то случалось в его богатой на приключения жизни. И вот теперь он может сравнить (а в худшие времена ещё и с чувством воскликнуть: "Да лучше б я тогда сдох!").  
Очень раннее утро. Настолько раннее, что в отделе, конечно, дремлют дежурные, а больше нет никого, и...  
Охрана на входе. Вы видали эту охрану? Это такие бугаи под два метра ростом, с автоматами, они стоят у двери и смотрят на котёнка совершенно стеклянными глазами. Кью их в целом понимает.  
В частности — ненавидит.  
Он перехватывает сумку с ноутбуком поудобней и склоняется над котёнком. Тот отвратительно грязен, очень мелок и вряд ли здоров. И под всеми этими слоями ужаса он — дымчато-белый.  
Кью вздыхает: так выглядит неизбежность.  
Он сует котенка за пазуху. Ему кажется, что стеклянные глаза охранников на миг делаются чуть менее стеклянными. Кью ещё раз вздыхает, тяжелее прежнего. Котёнок немедленно затихает, но продолжает крупно трястись всем тельцем.  
Кью, блядь, вам не кошачий приют.

***  
Джеймс не фаталист.  
Или не так: есть дела людей, есть дела Королевы, есть дела Бога.  
С Королевой тут вот что: будет так, как она скажет, даже если придется вывернуться наизнанку. К счастью, Бонд давно в этом бизнесе и знает, что Королева тоже иной раз закрывает глаза и отворачивается.  
Есть дела людские, и среди людей Джеймс — “первый среди равных”, как говорили римляне (он эгоцентричен, да, но против правды не попрёшь — он чертовски хорош). Он делает много, быстро и качественно. Он верит в себя. Поэтому всё обычно случается так, как он хочет. А не случается — так и некого винить кроме себя самого, опять же.  
Наконец, есть Божий промысел. Поэтому люди умирают, или бьют в спину, или делают подножки. Здесь уж успевай ставить парус. Ветер дует, Джеймс плывёт. Это не фатализм, это прагматизм.  
Джеймс задумывается: ведь есть ещё штуковины вне категорий. Например, Кью.  
Не то чтобы Кью был штуковиной, скорее — вещью в себе.  
Джеймс много всего мог бы про него рассказать. Кью засранец, это знает каждый. Надменный засранец с манерами выпускника Итона (Кью не получал образования в Итоне). Всегда говорит тихо, спокойно, но со значением. Говорит ровно, его приятно слушать. Ты висишь над пропастью, а он тих и спокоен в твоем наушнике. И ты выбираешься из пропасти живым.  
Кью с ... ай кью. Так, кажется, кто-то из сотрудников его отдела как-то пошутил.  
Кью, который терпеть не может грубую, примитивную силу, который в пижаме свергает мировые правительства, а по воскресеньям еще до завтрака закусывает африканскими диктаторами.  
Так вот, Кью в жизни Джеймса был неизбежен. И случился. И продолжает случаться…

***  
Кью полагает, это девочка. Он также полагает, что вынужден будет назвать её Хеди в честь мисс Ламмар. Хотя та не была блондинкой. Ладно.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно, ты остаёшься. Будто бы я могу теперь тебя выставить.  
Котёнок совершенно глуп и беспомощен.  
Это будет четвертое животное Кью, а ведь есть ещё ипотека.  
Есть ещё Бонд. Бонд будет… насмешлив, но не зол.  
Бонд всё поймёт и нисколько не удивится.

***  
...Как и его кошки.  
Всё было так: кошек подобрали. И однажды Джеймса подобрали. И Кью, Джеймс надеется, тоже ощущает себя достаточно подобранным и пригретым.  
Все мы, в сущности, котята. Просто некоторых подбирают, а другим остается только сдохнуть от холода и голода.  
Четвёртой кошке Джеймс не удивляется.  
Всё было так, есть и будет.  
Просто некоторым везёт, а некоторые сами себя везут.  
А ещё некоторых приносит (приводит) к себе домой Кью.


End file.
